Naruto- The Dark Warrior
by Druski101
Summary: Fanfiction for a dark Naruto and dark sakura. What if Naruto was taken by the akatsuki along with sakura? Watch as they grow up and learn more than one jutsu. Naruto will have the sharingan and sakura will have medic powers beyond tsunade's.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto- The Dark Warrior**

**Author-Druski101**

Fanfiction for a dark Naruto and dark sakura. What if Naruto was taken by the akatsuki along with sakura? Watch as they grow up and learn more than one jutsu. Naruto will have the sharingan and sakura will have medic powers beyond tsunade's. Rated M

"Speech" Talking out loud

'Speech' Thoughts

Naruto- Age 5

Sakura- Age 4

**Chapter 1: The start of a dark path**

Naruto was running through the fields of Konoha with his only friend Sakura Haruno who didn't despise him for being the fox's carrier. In fact she liked the way it fit Naruto very well. They were friends because one day her parents were away and sasuke had tried to get her to run away with him, but she refused and he tried to pull her away only to stop when a blond blur tackled him and made him run away. When he helped her up his parents had seen what he did and took a liking to him so much that they even started to train him early. One day they were talking and Naruto had walked in on them to hear them say "Honey even though he is the fox's bearer his father was the fourth hokage so the least we could is tell him the truth." Said sakura's mother. "I just learned that." Said Naruto which shocked them at first until they realized that he had heard what they had just said. So they sat him at the table and told him all about his birth. When he told sakura she said she didn't care and then continued to run around and play with him. One day though Naruto was walking through the field with sakura when they both suddenly saw two people walking towards them. Naruto assumed a fighting stance and quickly pulled out a kunai but when he was about to strike he saw that the two people walking towards them meant no harm to the village or him and sakura so he put his weapon back. When the two people got closer they saw the demon carrier and his friend and they quickly walked towards them saying "Naruto we need you to come with us or you will be filled with hatred and loneliness for your fellow village people. We say this because we are here to take you away and give you a home." Said the boy who resembled that of a shark. When Naruto was about to say something he suddenly fell forward and was knocked out by none other than sakura herself who knew he was going to argue and didn't want to see him hurt. When the two say this they knew that they would have to take here so they talked with sakura and found out her name and they said that if she wanted to come along now as her chance. Knowing the risks she said yes and helped them pick up Naruto as she hopped onto Kisame's back and started to feel happy that she and Naruto would not be separated from each other. A few hours later Naruto and sakura find themselves inside of a strange house that had people wearing black robes with red clouds. When they talked to everyone they were immediately welcomed with open arms. Itachi the kid who had carried Naruto took him away from everyone and said he was going to give Naruto a gift. Shortly after that was said Itachi opened his eyes and granted the gift of using the full power of the sharingan to Naruto. When they got back Itachi said that all the akatsuki were to give the best thing/ability they had to Naruto so that he could become stronger. A couple hours later Naruto was found learning how to use all his new weapons and powers. Sakura watched from a distance as she was learning medic ninjutsu from one of the legendary sannin Tsunade who said that her friend was coming in a few monthes to also give something to Naruto. She had given him her necklace so that he may be protected at all times. In another place jiraiya was hurrying as fast as he could to where his godson was so he could give him everything he needed.

**Twelve years later...**

Naruto entered his house he shared with Itachi who he considered a father/brother in his eyes much like how Itachi considered Naruto his son/brother as well. _Over the past twelve years Naruto had become really skilled in all jutsus including the rasengan which he learned from his godfather. Naruto had also added his main element wind and was able to make the rasenshuriken and thanks to his training with Nagato he was able to control the nine tailed fox and eventually learned to break the seal upon which he made a deal in which if he was able to beat him they would share their chakra without fighting for it. If he lost he would let the nine tails take over his body. When they started fighting it was clear the nine tails would win, but about halfway through the fight Naruto got the advantage and used his rasenshuriken which turned the battle. After that Naruto went all out and he used the mangekyo sharingan which helped him see all the movements and perfectly counter them seeing as he knew all type of taijutsu and ninjutsu plus genjutsu. When Naruto finally defeated the nine tailed beast they bumped fists and started to create an overflow of chakra. When Naruto opened his eyes he saw that he looked like the fourth hokage and knew immediately that he and the fox would go far. All that happened when Naruto was twelve after a year of learning all his new powers he quickly started to learn the shadow clone jutsu. After that he learned how to do the fourth's signature move which took a long time to learn. After that Naruto met up with orochimaru who taught how to summon snakes and taught him all about the essence of them. After a month of training Naruto was a master of snake jutsu and was so good he was able to summon Munda on the first try. He quickly learned of the tributes he needed to have and dismissed the snake. After that orochimaru gave Naruto the snake leadership robe. Then he taught Naruto all the forbidden jutsus. After that Naruto put on the robe which came with a hood that resembled a snake (You know the one the snake kabuto has on, well it's that one so just imagine it on Naruto over his orange jumpsuit he wears in shippuden but leaves the front open revealing his jumpsuit.) when Naruto was about to leave orochimaru gave him the cure mark which increased his strength tenfold, but thanks to the fox when Naruto went into the second state he would resist the pull towards orochimaru. After that Naruto went back to the akatsuki he and sakura were allowed to join and were giving their robes upon which Naruto placed over his snake robe (Basically he wears the hood to hide his hair so people don't recognize him.) when Naruto and sakura were learning about ninjutsu they had grown attached so much that they protected each other no matter what. When asked what naruto's dream was he said I already accomplished it_. (Back to the present.) Naruto looked back at what happened a year ago._ Naruto and sakura were walking through the area when Naruto suddenly felt someone was watching them and activated the eternal sharingan (Just think of sasuke's with itahi's in the back). Naruto saw that it was Itachi and he started to laugh as he saw his brother was going to try to take sakura, but failed epically when Naruto took him down without trying (Which means no weapons or jutsus). After this Naruto and Nagato went head on as Naruto went cursed form along with beast form. He then activated his eternal sharingan a got into a fighting stance. When Itachi saw this he grabbed sakura and headed a lot farther away as Nagato activated his rinnegan (We are gonna say they can deactivate and activate the rinnegan at will like the sharingan.) they then started to fight. Three hours later we find Nagato about to end the fight when Naruto suddenly stops the attack as he opens his eyes to reveal the rinnegan (Also because Naruto is a boss he can use any form of the sharingan and still use the rinnegan. So while madara loses his ability to use the sharingan after getting the rinnegan Naruto will still be able to use it.) Upon which Naruto quickly took down Nagato and ended the fight. Nagato then gave Naruto the final gift which was using all the jutsus he knew how to do (Almighty push and pull and that other stuff.) Naruto then took three monthes learning it all. After that naruto took a two month break before he started to train again. After a month passed naruto went into his home and went to sleep. _Naruto walked up the stairs to find Itachi getting ready to head to the land of the waves to interfere with his brothers mission. Naruto woke up sakura and they got ready to leave. Naruto grabbed his scrolls filled with people (He has about one hundred scrolls filled with a hundred people each. Plus he carries all the scrolls in one scroll that he keeps in his pack. It is just in case he summons Munda. Also naruto can summon snakes and frogs plus go sage mode.) After sakura and naruto packed up their stuff they walked outside upon which naruto activated his original sharingan. (A red circle with two comma dots. The one sasuke had while fighting Haku.) When naruto and Itachi got to the land of waves naruto learned more water jutsus while they waited. While waiting they ran into zabuza who naruto quickly got rid of ad learned everything he could from him before a tracker appeared saying he had to take the body upon which naruto saw through the lie and fought the kid who he found out was a guy when he defeated him. Naruto was given a gift from haku because haku was the last of his village he granted his powers to naruto and explained how to use them. When haku passed out naruto had Itachi pick him up and carry him. They walked over to zabuza who had woken up to see naruto standing in front of him. Zabuza took off his bandages and gave naruto the ability of using his sword along with giving him his bandages. Naruto put them which hid his mouth from the world. He then was allowed to learn all jutsus he knew before zabuza passed out from the loss of blood upon which haku woke up and picked up zabuza saying he was still alive and that he would heal him. When they were about to leave sasuke came out of his hiding spot and yelled "ITACHI!" and tried to hit him only to be stopped by naruto who said "You weakling. Charging in own your own brother recklessly just because of revenge for something he was told to do by Konoha. He left you alive because he knew you would become strong enough to defeat him, but you won't ever beat him with the way you are right now." Which shocked Itachi more than it did sasuke. "So you know about my past but how do you know he wasn't lying?" sasuke asked after a moment of silence. "I know it is the truth because the nine tails told me the truth when he searched his mind. I also used my sharingan to see through his lies and straight to the truth." Which made sasuke look back to see if anyone was coming before he said "I am sorry Itachi. I didn't know you were forced and I hope you can forgive me, but right now I have to go back to my team and also who are you two?" asked sasuke who was looking at naruto and sakura. "I am Sakura Haruno." Said Sakura which then made naruto finally release sasuke's arm before he said "Naruto Uzamaki Namikaze son of the fourth hokage of the hidden leaf village." Said naruto who then let his sharingan disperse into his blue eyes before he reactivated it and walked away with Itachi and sakura.

Saskue's POV

Sasuke went back to his team thinking of what he just learned. He now knew his enemy was the hidden leaf village so he planned to leave with his brother after this mission. When he got back to the clearing he saw Ino and Kiba sitting there while Kakashi looked up knowing where sasuke had been. They started to escort Tazuna to the land of waves when zabuza made a reappearance. (Skipping to the end of the battle. Just think of the same battle with the original three but with Ino and Kiba instead of Naruto and Sakura.) "Here let me take him back." Said Haku, and with that he picked up zabuza and went away. They then made it to tazuna'a house upon which naruto walked up to Kakashi and said a few words which made Kakashi walk over to sakura.

Naruto's POV

When Sasuke's team walked through the door he walked over to Kakashi and said "Thanks for teaching me all the Jutsus you knew. If you want to be healed walk over to sakura and she'll fix you up right away." Upon which Kakashi walked over to the pink haired girl and got healed up quickly and felt better than ever. Naruto then took off his hood and lowered his bandages to around his neck. He walked over to sasuke and told him to meet him outside. The two walked outside and met up with Itachi. Naruto started to teach sasuke all the things about the chidori and any fire jutsu he knew. Within a five days sasuke had learned all of this and was now learning to control his chakra. After two days tazuna and the team seven walked over to the bridge and started to work on it. Naruto and Itachi were watching from a distance with the town knowing that they were going to be needed. (Time Skip sasuke down and kiba and ino also down. Kakashi is about to find zabuza.) Naruto rushes in and helps sasuke by summoning his fox chakra and defeating haku before he picked up sasuke and took him to sakura along with ino and kiba. He then walks over to Kakashi and lifts the fog and stops Kakashi before he takes zabuza over to sakura to be healed as well. Naruto then meets the apparent hirer (Forgot his name) and his gang upon which naruto pulls out kisame's blade (Basically the shark teeth looking one.) and starts to run towards them. The hirer starts to run away but only to be stopped by naruto who had defeated all the goons and then blew up the hirer allowing the townspeople to finish the bridge. After that sasuke walked up to naruto and said thanks along with that he wanted to leave with them and get stronger. To which he agreed, and then walked over to zabuza and haku and said that they would work for the akatsuki and become stronger. They agreed immediately already thinking of how strong they could become. Naruto then walked over to Tazuna and said that he needed no reward except a simple thank you. When asked his name he simply said Naruto. They the named the bridge The Great Naruto Bridge named in the honor of the hero who helped save this village from despair. Naruto led zabuza and haku back to the akatsuki before he came back and started to say goodbye to Kakashi and said "Sasuke will leave with us so do not worry about him okay." "Okay Naruto see you later." Kakashi said before naruto, sasuke, Itachi, and sakura disappeared and ended up back at the akatsuki hideout where sasuke and the two new recruits passed the test and were given the akatsuki robe and started to train. Naruto helped sasuke increase his sharingan all the way to the eternal mangekyo. After that naruto walked over to sakura and said "I love you Sakura." Upon which sakura said back "I love you to naruto I was just waiting for you to admit it first." Upon which they then shared a nice and long passionate kiss.

To Be Continued...

**A/N this the first chapter of my semi dark naruto and sakura story. In the next story naruto will betray Konoha and Kakashi will join the akatsuki after learning something very dark. So be prepared for the chunin exams where naruto will be a hidden leaf ninja and will get the headband and be a genin (Not literally as he is like a hokage already.)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Speech" Talking out loud

'Speech' Thoughts

Naruto- Age 17

Sakura- Age 16

Sasuke- Age 16½

**Chapter 2: the chunin exams, and the time is now Kakashi**

After that naruto walk over and said "I love you Sakura." Upon which sakura said back "I love you to naruto I was just waiting for you to admit it first." Upon which they then shared a nice and long passionate kiss.

Naruto than separated from the kiss as he knew that now was not the time as he picked up his headband from the village of the leaves and threw one who to sakura who put on the top of her hair while naruto put it on his forehead. Naruto then walked over to sasuke and told him "Come on sasuke it's time to go back. So leave your uniform here being as you're not supposed to have it in the village." "Alright naruto I will." Said sasuke as he took off his jacket and put on his headband. Naruto and sakura then got their things and sealed their uniforms in scrolls before they started to walk towards the hidden leaf village with sasuke following right behind them.

**Three days later...**

Naruto, sakura, and Sasuke walked into the village with smiles on their faces (Because they're going to have fun wrecking It.) as they looked around excitedly like the town has changed. Sakura ran over to her parents who immediately recognized her as their daughter, while naruto walked towards the hokages office with looks of hate looking in his direction as people saw the boy who was missing for twelve years before being seen by Kakashi and were jealous of the praise he was getting. Naruto walked up to the office and walked in saying "Hey old man I'm back." Which shocked the person sitting in the chair until he got a good look at naruto before he got out of his chair and ran up to naruto saying "My boy naruto where have you and sakura been these past twelve years. I mean I saw kakashi's report but I couldn't believe the part where he mentioned seeing and talking with you. So now that your back I take it you are participating in the chunin exams as well." Said the third hokage. "I have decided to but only if me and sakura are placed under it as selected by you yourself." Said naruto which made the hokage get excited as he said "Sure thing naruto as long as you don't destroy Konoha." Upon which naruto agreed and he filled out the papers for him and sakura and said he would show up in three days in the room where the chunin exams would start. Naruto then walked back to where sasuke was only to find a group of girls there (including ino) and when naruto walked over there they all went over to him and nobody but naruto saw sasuke let out a sigh of relief that was soon replaced with a scared look as they came back seeing as he was already taken. That just made sasuke mad as he was surrounded by the fan girls that wouldn't leave him alone. Naruto then helped him out by saying he was married to a girl in the land of the waves (Not really). With that said the girls walked away very disappointed and sad that sasuke was already taken. "Thanks naruto." Sasuke said being as the girls stopped crowding around him. They then went their separate ways as they started to train. (Sasuke with Kakashi and naruto with Itachi, the third hokage, and orochimaru, plus jiraiya and then sakura went to train with Tsunade.)

**Three days later...**

Naruto and sakura met up with sasuke and went up to the real room 301 and sat down to take the test. When they entered the room they were greeted by deadly stares from every girl that sakura was with either of the boys. As they took their seats a man stepped up to the front of the class and started to give instructions. (Time skip after the final question. Everything goes the same way except naruto uses the sharingan and makes his statement with more authority.) After everyone got over there shock they quickly started to talk before a woman with purple hair and a trench coat with long brown boots, and a fishnet shirt that would have exposed a lot of skin if it wasn't for the trench coat. "Well Asuma there is forty teams left. You must have gone soft on them this year." Said the woman who was talking to the teacher like this normally doesn't happen. "Well you could say that but that genin wants to talk too much and helped them regain their confidence, so have fun." Said Asuma. "Okay then. My name is Anko and I will be the teacher for the second exam of the chunin exam." Said Anko. "You will have forty minutes to reach training ground 44 the forest of death or you and your team will be disqualified." When she said that she disappeared in a puff of smoke and everyone noticed that naruto was gone as well. "Typical naruto using the hirashin to get their immediately." Said the now laughing sakura.

**At the forest of death...**

Naruto appeared in front of a now surprised anko and scared the hell out of her. They then talked for about thirty minutes as they waited for the others. They got to know each other and had decided they would train later on during the break after the chunin exams. When the sakura showed up they continued to talk and when everyone finally showed up anko explained the rules of the exam. When they signed the papers and got their scrolls (Sakura and naruto are a team on their own) they started the exam upon which naruto and sakura protected team seven and got many scrolls. When this girl appeared and naruto saw that it was orochimaru he quickly stepped into the clearing saying "Come on orochimaru you'll have to try to disguise yourself better than that to fool me. Naruto said as he quickly threw a lemon at orochimaru's open mouth (When he is about to bite sasuke.) and soon the snake started to puke saying that he something about increasing the weights when they start to train. Naruto then picked up the contents in the stomach acid. Naruto then walked over to a lake and cleaned off both of the items. Naruto looked at the sword already knowing all of its abilities and powers. The other thing was an earth scroll (He already had ten earth scrolls and ten heaven scrolls so there was no need for them.) which he gave to team seven before he used his hirashin and took sakura to the tower where they were to meet up at. When they got there they knew they had the rest of the day plus four extra days so sakura went to get cleaned up while naruto started to train with anko in everything she knew.

**Four days later...**

Naruto was busy removing the curse seal from anko who was currently in pain being as the seal was inflicting great pain upon her. When naruto stopped anko looked down to see that cursed mark gone from her body. When she looked up she saw naruto had moved it over his and the two were now creating an even more complex design (Imagine two cursed marks but placed like the eternal sharingan, but it is fully black and has like ten of them together (Because he has stolen like ten of them including his own. So that means he has created a third level to the curse mark.) And then sat down next to Anko who started to laugh before they went back to training.

**The final day...**

Naruto woke up to sakura laying on his chest as he needed to move he quickly moved so as not to wake her up and went into the bathroom to freshen up. After he did that he looked at everyone who was still remaining. It was everyone from Konoha and the triplets from the village of sand (So forgot the name.) and one team from the village of sound. When anko came downstairs she explained that the next part of the test is going to be held shortly so follow her. When they got to the place they were supposed to be at they found that it wasn't the main stadium but a training place where sparring matches normally take place. (Time skip- after all preliminary matches all of which go the same way except sakura wins instead of loses.) Okay everyone is now dismissed for the month for training for the finals. Naruto went to train with the hokage, anko, Kakashi, Itachi, Jiraiya, and orochimaru.

**One month later...**

Naruto just finished his training with orochimaru (Where he learned how to really go hard core.) And went off to find sakura-chan who was just finishing training with Kakashi and lord the third. When naruto got there he had a conversation with sakura and decided to head to the chunin stadium. When they got there they found sasuke already waiting there. When everyone arrived they announced the beginning of the chunin exams saying the first match was Naruto vs Neji. (Time skip- all the battles and sakura wins against shikamaru and naruto takes care of neji quick and gaara was stripped of his jinchuriki by naruto who took it into himself and said he would deal with it later.) When all the first round matches were the fights continued until the semi-finals where sakura got knocked out by naruto who went halfway power the entire time. In the finals it was sasuke vs naruto. When the ref said begin naruto and sasuke didn't waste no time activating their sharingans all the way to the eternal mangekyo sharingan (Itachi gave him one of his eyes and had sasuke duplicate its genes into his other eye and naruto also gained a third mangekyo part and it was shinsu, who is itachi's dead uchiha friend, which added a sort of three curved bladed shuriken to the very back making the design extremely cool.) and then engaging in battle for the rest of the day and didn't stop until sasuke finally went down after a well-placed amaterasu. Once the battle was over naruto was talking to the leader of the hyuga clan and was given the ability to use the byakugan and given some scrolls to learn about how to use it and some of the best techniques the hyuga clan had to offer. When he was going into the fight for sakura he fought lee who put up a fight until they dropped their weights and went into hyper speed as they were going head to head, but when he saw an opening the battle turned different as he opened the gates all the way to the seventh one upon which naruto activated his tailed-beast form along with his eternal mangekyo and started to get into a heated battle until naruto activated his curse mark level 1 (The tattoos surround his body.) And gained enough of the advantage to take lee down. After a couple of minutes naruto deactivated his seal, tailed-beast form, and sharingan and walked over to lee. When lee woke up he started to praise naruto when he held up his hand for him to stop and said "I would like to join your training lee as I want to be the best shinobi and the only way to do that is if I train in all types of fighting." Which shocked gai so much that when he ran on to the field and started to tell naruto when to report for training and to where a suit like the one lee has on. After that they continued with training in ninjutsu and taijutsu while naruto waited for an upcoming attack from Itachi. After a few hours of training they all went home and got rested up for the next day.

**One year later...**

Naruto woke up to sakura laying on his chest as he prepared to take down a plan to attack Konoha. After a full day of training with gai and lee he went home finally having mastered all his new jutsus in such a short period of time. After that he started to master them and soon learned the most advanced jutsus of all even creating the rainbow rasenshuriken (Basically a rainbow rasengan like the one naruto did except it is now a rasenshuriken.) and the flaming chidori (Think of flames around the chidori and his fist.) which proved to be effective against opponents who were too cocky to think he was weak. Naruto walked up to lord the third to retrieve the a-ranked finding mission of Tsunade which he accepted already knowing the reason why. Naruto then got sakura and sasuke and told them when he got back they would go back to being in the akatsuki. Three days into his mission and naruto ran into orochimaru and Tsunade and went to train with shizune and kabuto. After about a week of training and talking naruto told Tsunade about the offer of becoming the newest hokage, to which she happily accepted the offer being as she knew that it wouldn't be long before they asked her anyways. So naruto and Tsunade s went back to Konoha only to find it burned to the ground with sakura standing in the middle of it with a scared looking Itachi, Kakashi, third hokage, and shikamaru (And a few others that I can't seem to remember their for s*** though) when naruto saw the damage he looked up to see the tailed-beasts two-seven attacking the village as people were k=being killed or injured through all the fighting. It wasn't long before sakura fell down due to chakra exhaustion and naruto activated the rinnegan, tailed-beast form, and cursed form level 3 (Imagine two sets of wings that form hands. The hair becomes white and the skin becomes a dark black color.) As he went and after a full day of fighting finally took down and sealed the seven tailed-beasts inside himself before he calmed down and saw that the third had died from a heart attack. When they searched for who did it they found out that it was danzo and that the ninja still alive heard it they decided to head with naruto and join the akatsuki. That was the start of intense training for everyone for the next three year.

**Three years later...**

Naruto and Kakashi walk outside after a hard work in training learning every jutsu (Except rinnegan ones for Kakashi) they started to learn taijutsu mastering even the eight gates and then learning fuinjutsu (Seals) Genjutsu (Illusions) Kenjutsu (Swords) and just about every style before they stopped training and knew they were ready for anything and set out on a path of revenge with sakura so they could destroy those who people who were closest to naruto.

To Be Continued...

**A/N Naruto is able to summon all summons (Toads, Crows, Dogs, ETC.)**


End file.
